Laura Dern
Laura Elizabeth Dern (Los Ángeles, 10 de febrero de 1967) es una actriz estadounidense. Ha trabajado en películas como Máscara (1985), Terciopelo azul (1986), Fat Man and Little Boy (1989), Wild at Heart (1990), Rambling Rose (1991), Parque Jurásico (1993), Un mundo perfecto (1993), Cielo de octubre (1999), I am Sam (2001), Ya no somos dos (2004), Inland Empire(2006), The Master (2012), Alma salvaje (2014) o Star Wars: Episodio VIII - Los últimos Jedi (2017). Fue nominada al Óscar a la mejor actriz por su trabajo en la película Rambling Rose y al Óscar a la mejor actriz de reparto por Alma salvaje. Por Ya no somos dos recibió el premio a la mejor actriz de reparto de la Boston Society of Film Critics. Junto a Isabella Rossellini es una de las musas del aclamado director David Lynch, participando en películas tan icónicas como Wild at Heart o Terciopelo azul. Biografía Laura Dern es hija de los actores Bruce Dern y Diane Ladd y bisnieta del que fuera gobernador del Estado de Utah, George H. Dern. Su debut cinematográfico fue un cameo en la película Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (Alicia ya no vive aquí), de Martin Scorsese. A mediados de los 80 obtuvo los elogios de la crítica por sus papeles en filmes de Peter Bogdanovich (Mask) y David Lynch (Terciopelo azul, Corazón salvaje), y apareció en la superproducción de Steven Spielberg Parque jurásico. En 1992, la actriz y su madre, Diane Ladd, llegaron a ser las primeras madre e hija en ser nominadas para los premios Óscar, actuando en la misma película, Rambling Rose, aunque no hacían de madre e hija en ella. Luego, Dern hizo el papel de Ruth en la sátira Citizen Ruth, el debut cinematográfico del director Alexander Payne. Ha trabajado mucho en televisión, señaladamente en Afterburn, por la que recibió un Globo de Oro a la mejor actriz de miniserie. Ha sido actriz invitada en El ala oeste de la Casa Blanca y su voz ha aparecido en King of the Hill, como lesbiana y la primera persona con la que Ellen DeGeneres se sincera y sale del armario, en el famoso episodio de la serie Ellen: The Puppy Episode(Episodio del cachorro en español). Se conoce a Dern también por su intenso activismo político en pro de causas humanitarias, como The Children's Health Environmental Coalition, organización que trata de llamar la atención sobre las sustancias tóxicas que pueden afectar la salud de los niños. Vida privada Laura Dern ha mantenido sonados romances con el director Renny Harlin y con los actores Kyle MacLachlan, Jeff Goldblum y Billy Bob Thornton, quien la dejó sorpresivamente para casarse con Angelina Jolie. Se casó con el guitarrista Ben Harper, el 23 de diciembre de 2005. Tienen dos hijos. En 2010 se divorciaron. Filmografía Cine y televisión * White Lightning (1973) (no aparece en créditos) .... como Sharon Anne, la hija de Maggie * Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore (1974) (no aparece en los créditos) .... chica comiendo un helado. * Foxes (1980) .... Debbie. * Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fabulous Stains (1981) .... Jessica McNeil * Shannon (1981) episodio de TV * Happy Endings (1983) (TV) .... Audrey Constantine * Teachers (1984) .... Diane * The Three Wishes of Billy Grier (1984) (TV) .... Crissy * Mask (1985) .... Diana Adams * Smooth Talk (1985) .... Connie * Blue Velvet (1986) .... Sandy Williams * Predator: The Concert (1987) * Haunted Summer (1988) .... Claire Clairmont * Nightmare Classics (1989) episodio TV .... Rebecca * Fat Man and Little Boy (1989) .... Kathleen Robinson * Industrial Symphony No. 1: The Dream of the Broken Hearted (1990) (TV) * Corazón salvaje (Wild at Heart) (1990) .... Lula Fortune * Rambling Rose (1991) .... Rose * Afterburn (1992) (TV) .... Janet Harduvel * Parque Jurásico (1993) .... Dra. Ellie Sattler * Fallen Angels (1993) Episodio de televisión .... Annie Ainsley * A Perfect World (1993) .... Sally Gerber * The Gift (1994) (TV) (Director) * Down Came a Blackbird (1995) (TV) .... Helen McNulty (también productor ejecutivo) * Frasier (1995) episodio de televisión (voz) .... June * Citizen Ruth (1996) .... Ruth Stoops * The Siege at Ruby Ridge (1996) (TV) .... Vicki Weaver * Bastard Out of Carolina (1996) (voz) .... Narrador * Ellen (1997) episodio de televisión .... Susan * The Baby Dance (1998) (TV) .... Wanda LeFauve * Cielo de octubre (1999) .... Miss Frieda Riley * A Season for Miracles (1999) (TV) .... Berry Thompson * Dr. T & the Women (2000) .... Peggy * Daddy and Them (2001) .... Ruby Montgomery * Parque Jurásico III (2001) .... Dra. Ellie Sattler * Within These Walls (2001) (TV) .... Hermana Pauline Quinn * Novocaine (2001) .... Jean Noble * Focus (2001) .... Gertrude 'Gert' Hart * I Am Sam (2001) .... Randy Carpenter * The West Wing (2002) episodio de televisión .... Poeta Tabatha Fortis * Damaged Care (2002) (TV) .... Linda Peeno (también produjo) * El rey de la colina (2003) episodio de televisión de dibujos animados (voz) .... Katherine & (2002) episodio TV (voz) .... sirvienta * We Don't Live Here Anymore (2004) .... Terry Linden * Happy Endings (2005) .... Pam Ferris * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) .... Dortha Schaefer * Lonely Hearts (2006) .... Rene * Inland Empire (2006) .... Nikki/Sue * Inland Empire: More Things That Happened (2007) .... Nikki/Sue * Year of the Dog (2007) .... Bret * Tenderness (2007) .... Tía Teresa * Recuento (2008) .... Secretaria de Estado Catherine Harris * Little Fockers (2010) .... Prudence * Fight for Your Right Revisited (2011) (cortometraje) .... Dueña de Café * The Master (2012) .... Helen Sullivan * Bajo la misma estrella (2014) .... Señora Lancaster * When the Game Stands Tall (2014) .... Bev Ladouceur * Alma salvaje (2014) .... Bobbi Lambrecht * F is for Family (2015-Actual) Sue Murphy (Serie animada de Netflix) * The Founder (2016) * Big Little Lies (2017) * Star Wars: Episodio VIII - Los últimos Jedi (2017) ... Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo * Wilson (2017) Pippi * Twin Peaks ''(2017) (TV) - Diane * ''Hard Powder (2018) Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de Jurassic Park Categoría:Actores de Parque Jurásico III